Lifemate of a Lifetime
by xXxkellycullenxXx
Summary: Isabella has been on the run along time but when she meets Edward she decides not too run no more.But what happens when an old enemy comes knocking on her door! rated for later chapters!
1. background info

Isabella was born in 1700's. She believed that she was just a regular girl, that was until the day her mother died!

Isabella had lived the first year of her life in Ireland, which was a little unknown island of the coast of Great Britain. One day a man called to her house, her mother spent hours arguing with him before giving in. next thing Isabella knew she was on a boat heading to another country.

They arrived in Volteria Italy, and Isabella began a so called normal life. She had a mother, a grand-father and a very large and strange family. Isabella was happy.

One day Isabella and her mother went for a walk through the streets of Volteria. It was the first walk her mother and her had had alone since they arrived in Volteria. They came across a group of men, who just happened to be a group of vampires.

The group of men attacked Isabella and her mother. Selflessly Isabella's mother had placed her self in-front if Isabella to protect her. As her mother was slowly drained and viciously killed a two year old Isabella watched in tears as the one person she truly loved was taken away from her.

When the group of vampires turned on Isabella, she fought and she won. Isabella was strong and powerful, she was special.

After her mother's death she lived with her grand-father until she was ten. She trained with his army and with the most powerful people of the time.

On the day of her tenth birthday Volteria had visitors in the form of the Carpathian Prince Mikhail and his bodyguard Gregori. The minute Isabella saw them she felt great power, not only coming from them but growing inside of her also.

She could read their minds easily and she could read memories of her mother buried deep in Gregori's mind. She was in shock.

She knew immediately that Gregori was her father but she had been told by her grand-father for years that her father was dead. Isabella felt hurt and alone, she didn't know what to believe her whole life seemed to be a lie.

From that day forth Isabella has lived alone, always moving and avoided using the great gifts she was born with out of fear she might be found.

She trusted nobody. No vampire, no Carpathian, not one half of herself or the other!

**Author's note:** hey guys this is my first story but it's something that i've been thinking of awhile. Some of the content might not be understandable unless you have heard of Carpathian ways but i will try to explain as best i can for ye. This is only a background chapter so it is nothing to go on yet. alaet me know if ye like what i write.


	2. New Life chpt 1

It was a cool crisp and wet autumn evening when my old broken up truck broke down for the thousandth time, and I was left stranded only a few miles outside my final destination.

In all my years, I have studied law, medicine and nature but I just could never quiet understand cars!

There was smoke coming out of my engine, it was pelting down outside and I was overly tired from my long journey.

Just as I closed my eyes to release the stress, out of no where I heard a knock on my window.

Standing in the pouring rain soaked to the skin, was a police officer.

Automatically I scanned around for anybody else and sensing that there was nobody else there, I hopped out of my heap of rusted metal and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella , Italian by name Irish by birth", I added my its-a-great-pleasure smile that always works on the men.

And surely enough my outstretched hand was met by the hand of the man who introduced himself as Sheriff Charlie Swan.

After offering me a lift into town, a tow for my truck and a hot cup of tea, there I sat in the front cab of the Sheriff car.

I politely asked "Is the weather always like this around these parts??", the replying answer was a head nod a grunt and a "Ya, the weather round these parts is dull, cloudy and raining nine times out of ten."

And then came the dreaded question, "So what are you doing around here? You look no more then 18, you must have gotten lost or something did ya?" I never really liked to lie to people especially the nice one's but I learned the hard way a very long time ago, that if I want to live a normal life and be safe, lying is my only option, even though it did give me a terrible ache in my stomach.

"No I didn't, I am actually moving here, today is my first day."

Immediately I looked down at my ands, a habit I developed that helped to keep my mind off of the task at hand and it turns out it makes my story that bit more believable.

"Oh I didn't hear of any new families moving down here! Are your folks already here?" Sheriff Swan sounded like a nice man, he had hope in his voice like he could make a new friend.

That affected me the most.

Normally the first person is always the kind soul, it hurts that little bit more to lie.

"No my parents are dead. I'm actually only after moving over from Ireland, threw a dart at a map and it landed on Forks. So here I am. After the funeral I packed up my bags and left. There is nothing left for me there".

I put as much sorrow and grief into my voice as I could muster and it worked like it always does because my only response was, "Oh I'm so sorry for your loss".

The rest of the ride to the station was in silence, thankfully.

When we arrived Sheriff Swan gave me my promised cup of tea, asked a friend of his to take a look at my beat up automobile and never once mentioned the previous conversation to me again.

Sheriff Swan asked me if he could drop me to my new home and was shocked when I said the motel in the middle of town.

I drank my tea slowly, savouring the warmth and the flavour, it was nice.

Not the rubbish stuff you would expect in a police station.

It was mid-night by the time I got to the motel, escorted to the desk by Sheriff Swan himself.

After I got my room key and thanked the old woman, Rita, behind the desk I turned to Sheriff Swan, "Thank you very much for your hospitality Sheriff, you have been really kind".

Again came that same little head nod, the grunt, "Your very welcome Isabella. I will drop the rest of your things from your truck off tomorrow and maybe we can have a proper chat, I like to help people settle around here", but this time a little smile followed.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Thank you very much I would really appreciate that Sheriff".

A quick hand shack and a nod he was gone and I was left to my own thoughts.

And the beginning of my new life, all over again.


	3. Enrollment chpt 2

I rose with the sun the next morning, another one of my well developed habits.

As I really didn't need that much sleep these days, I keep my activities to a bear minimum it helps with life and also the less activities I do the less traceable I am, to both sides.

But by the time I got to the window the sun had already hidden behind a blanket of thick grey clouds, silently to my self I whispered, "I knew I was going to like it here".

Being what I am the sun effects me differently than it would a vampire or a Carpathian.

I o not shine in the light, I do not sun to ashes but I do have a strong discomfort if I am in the sun too long because of that I prefer too avoid any sunny places.

That reason and that reason alone cause what girl doesn't like to sun-bath!

I took my time getting ready, I unpacked the stuff I had with me, showered and dressed.

I made sure the room was spotless and with nothing more I could do, I grabbed my bag, my jacket and my black sunglasses, just in-case!

Down at the reception Rita was already up and busy, for an old woman she was moving fast and acted like she had years left to live.

I said my morning dues and began my tour of my new home town Forks.

I was thank-full at least that my motel was in the middle of town, I wouldn't really get lost much today because for a Carpathian Vampire I have the worst direction ever.

The town of forks is small with a few shops, a restraunt, a few more shops, the Sheriff's office.

And sitting right outside in broued daylight, figuratively speaking of course was my truck.

As well as that standing next to it was a tall bald man in his 40's, I think I caught his name to be Whelan, next to him stood Sheriff Swan.

They were in deep conversation about animals in the region, I heard bits and pieces, I really did try not to listen but I couldn't help it.

They were talking about animals and with this unnatural hearing I couldn't miss it if I wanted too.

The two men stopped talking as they noticed my approach, "Hi Isabella how are you this fine morning?", were the first words spluttered out of Sheriff Swan's mouth.

"I'm fine Sheriff Swan..."

"Charlie, please call me Charlie"

"Ok I'm fine Charlie thank you... So how is my heap of metal? Is there a good mechanic anywhere in this town?"

As I looked from one man to the other both had blank faces and without a word I took that as a flat out no!

"Why don't you join us for breakfast Isabella, myself and Charlie are just going for grub!"

"Oh I couldn't impose!" shaking my head and turning to leave didn't even stop them, "No you must, I still have to have a proper chat with you! Help you settle in, pick out a few things"

Giving in to the kindness I nodded a quick nod and followed the two men to the restraunt.

Over breakfast, which I ate and was kindly paid for by Charlie, I learned a little more about Forks, the people, the town, the school.

One lousy school, Charlie suggested that I should head straight over to the school to enrol as it's still early enough in the semester.

So I made a plan to go to the school immediately and get the good classes.

After breakfast Charlie offered me a lift to the school and Whelan offered me his truck while he took a look at mine too see what he could do.

Out of pure kindness, which seemed to radiate of off these two men, I took Whelan's truck and the directions from Charlie, I then headed towards Forks High School.

I found the place after my second attempt, which was a miracle and slowly made my way to the office. After a ten minute wait I managed to speak to the principal, Mr. Manor, who was a nice guy and was very helpful, he had me enrolled for classes with most of my books ready within an hour.

Which was great because I hate having too wait around, I have the worst patience in the world!

I somehow managed to get to Whelan's truck with all of the books, without falling, just as classes finished.

As I got ready to leave the car park became flooded with students making their way home for the day.

As I sat in Whelan's truck a got a feeling I had not had in a long time, there was something out there, I looked around the car park trying too pin point where the feeling was coming from and then I saw it, a shiny silver Volvo pulling out and away from the school.

As the Volvo faded away so did my dreaded feeling of danger.


End file.
